Puran Puran no Mi/Botany Enhanced Techniques
'Overview' Botany Guardian: 'Yuri injects a plant, preferably a large tree with seeds with her fingers. Afterward the tree will become "alive" and has its own consciousness. Unlike the trees grown by Yuri with the technique '''Garden, '''the trees that are injected by this technique will become their own body and thus doesn't hinder Yuri if it is attacked by enemies. Moreover, injected trees can move around freely with its roots as legs as if it was living animals. This move allows Yuri to create an army of '''Guardians '''with their own consciousness and thus doesn't require Yuri to control them all the time, allowing her to focus on other things. '''Botany Servant: '''Yuri injects a human being with seeds. Afterward the victim will become a mobile growing environment for Yuri. This means that even if the victims were in an environment without enough soil or water for Yuri to grow plants, they themselves will become the "soil and water" for Yuri to grow her plants. The victims won't feel any pain when the plants are being grown from their body unless Yuri wants it to be painful. *'Servant Release: Yuri will release her victims from the Botany Servant 'technique. Any plants that are grown on their bodies will simply rot away. *'Gardener: 'A version of Yuri's signature '''Garden. '''Instead of using normal soil and water to grown a '''Garden, '''Yuri will use the injected human bodies as her growing environment. This version of '''Garden '''is smaller than her normal version since a human body doesn't have a lot of space like an open ground. It should be noted that this technique will use the nutricient and water of the injected bodies to grow plants. If being overused, the injected bodies will die along with the '''Garden '''on their bodies. *'Zombotany: If the body that got injected by Yuri dies somehow, this technique will temporarily bring them back as a zombie similar to Gecko Moriah's Devil Fruit. The Zombotany 'will be "alive" as long as Yuri wants unless they got sunken in any form of water pool. Note that just soaking them with water will make them grow bigger similar to a plant. '''Botany Structure: Haribarisō: '''Yuri changes her entire body structure into the plant structure of '''Haribarisō '(needle grass). This effectively turns her into 'Haribarisō '''while still maintain a humanoid body from the outside. This technique is usually used defensively as any one who try to punch, kick or just about any normal human body parts to attack her will be damaged as if they were to run face-first into '''Haribarisō. ' '''Botany Structure: Hevea Brasiliensis: '''Yuri changes her entire body structure into the plant structure of a rubber tree.(See tab above to see more information as the range of usage of this technique is so wide that it can also be considered its own form. '''Botany Structure: Adansonia Digitata: '''Yuri changes her entire body structure into the plant structure of a baobab tree which is known for being very fire resistant. This technique is mostly used as a set up technique for '''Amaterasu. *'Amaterasu: (See tab above for the full techniques).'